LA PLAYA
by Susana Minguell
Summary: El amor está donde menos lo esperas...Edward y Bella lo encontraron en una soleada mañana de playa...Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**LA PLAYA**

"_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_te vería cada día amanecer_

_sonriendo como aquella vez_

_que en esa playa te encontré"..._

* * *

**Hola gente wuapa, aquí estoy de nuevo con la idea de mi querida amiga Lucia 529, ella quiere que escriba un OS basado en la canción "La Playa" de la Oreja de Van Gogh y, buscando en el baúl de los recuerdos, encontré parte de un escrito que me regaló una muy buena amiga mía y cuya historia transcurre en una playa...usaré su idea añadiéndole algo de mi perversión y mucho de pasión...espero lo disfruten, además ya les aviso que serán dos capítulos. La imagen del OS la ha hecho mi amiga Belén que es una artista y a la cual agradezco su ayuda...**

* * *

Una playa...yo jamás llegué a imaginar que conocería el amor de vida allí, en una playa, una a la que ni siquiera tenía ganas de ir aquella mañana de principios de julio cuando mi amigo Emmet me despertó a unas horas intempestivas de la mañana solo para decirme que en una hora pasaba por mi habitación del hotel donde nos alojábamos a desayunar...como no...y después irnos a, como él decía, disfrutar del sol...

Emmet y yo nos conocemos desde muy pequeños, sus padres y los míos son íntimos amigos y más desde que él acabó enamorándose locamente de mi prima Rosalie, que desde que fallecieron sus padres, ella vive con nosotros en casa. Mi amigo se enamoró de ella desde el primer día que la vio, yo me reía de él alegando que eso de los flechazos eran rumores infundados, estaba convencido que nadie se puede enamorar de alguien solo cruzando una mirada con esa persona. Pensaba eso hasta que la conocí aquel día en la playa, ahí fue que me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Los flechazos existen, Cúpido existe, y el amor que yo creía que nunca llamaría a mi puerta llegó a ella echándola abajo con una enorme patada...

Soy un chico bastante normal, aunque mi madre siempre está repitiéndome lo guapo que soy, lo que hago suspirar a las chicas, lo sexy que me veo...en fin, cosas de madre que chochea. Mido más o menos un metro ochenta de estatura, herencia de mi abuelo Anthony que era muy alto y delgado. Mi cuerpo se ve atlético, y no porque me guste el deporte, que no me gusta nada, sino porque la genética ha sido generosa conmigo, herencia de mi madre Esme que es preciosa y tiene unas curvas capaces de provocar que el mismísimo diablo pierda el tridente, eso es lo que suele decir mi padre Carlisle de ella. Mis ojos son verdes, y cuando se refleja el sol en ellos se ven pardos, esto se puede decir que es herencia de mi padre que los tiene del mismo color que yo. Y mi pelo, es el eterno rebelde, herencia del butanero porque en mi familia nadie lo tiene como yo, de color cobrizo y siempre revuelto. Mi madre ha intentado peinarme con gomina, con raya, sin ella, raparme la cabeza...y nada ha funcionado, el jodido pelo siempre acaba riéndose de mi cada vez que crece, como diciéndome –jódete porque voy a seguir siendo rebelde-, así que hace ya algún tiempo que no le presto demasiada atención y ahora, después del paso de los años, resulta que a las chicas les vuelve locas mi pelo rebelde y greñoso, ellas piensan que me lo dejo así a propósito, en plan James Dean, rebelde sin causa, y yo tampoco tengo ganas de explicarme...

Tengo veinte años y voy a la universidad Europea de Madrid, ciudad en la que vivo desde hace ya unos años. Mis padres son médicos, vivíamos en Los Ángeles y les ofrecieron un traslado a España, mejor puesto, mejor sueldo, más reconocimiento. Al principio a mi no me agradó en absoluto la idea, pero cuando me enteré que Emmet, mi mejor amigo, también se mudaba porque a sus padres, que también son médicos, les habían ofrecido trabajo en el mismo sitio, me hice a la idea con mucha más facilidad. Y aquí estoy, unos años después, hablo español perfectamente y estudio Finanzas...

Vivimos en un barrio residencial a las afueras de Madrid capital, Puerta de Hierro, aún hoy en día no entiendo el nombre extraño del lugar. Es un sitio muy bonito escondido entre verde follaje con unas enormes y lujosas mansiones que permanecen ocultas de los ojos indiscretos de aquellos que no viven allí. Tenemos guarda de seguridad y fuertes medidas de privacidad porque aquí viven personas muy importantes e influyentes del mundo de la política, el deporte y lo que en España se llama la farándula, que no es otra cosa más que la prensa del corazón...

Este verano decidimos que nos apetecía ir a la playa, y ya que en Madrid no hay esa posibilidad, realmente es lo único que le falta a esta hermosa ciudad, ahora entiendo el dicho que dice "de Madrid al cielo y con un agujerito para seguir viéndolo". En fin, que este año decidimos ir a Canarias, allí las playas son impresionantes y nos apetecía cambiar de aires. Mi prima Rosalie estaba entusiasmada con la idea de tostarse al sol, y además también nos acompañaba Emmet, así que tenía "tortolitos a la carta" durante todo el viaje. Mis padres nos acompañarían unos días y después ellos nos dejarían solos en la isla para que pudiésemos disfrutar del resto del verano hasta septiembre que es cuando comenzaban nuevamente las clases...

Y aquí es donde empieza mi historia, el viaje que me llevó a Gran Canaria, concretamente a una de sus playas, donde conocí a la que hoy es mi novia y espero futura madre de mis hijos...

Nos hospedamos en un hotel ubicado en el sur de la isla, El Bao-Ba, un hotel de inspiración africana, aquí fue donde por primera vez probé la carne de jirafa,,,pero bueno eso es otro tema, no quiero salirme de lo que nos ocupa...

Mis padres estuvieron con nosotros casi quince días hasta que tuvieron que regresar a Madrid por motivos de trabajo, nosotros nos quedamos disfrutando de la isla y de su entorno...bueno la verdad es que me pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo solo porque tanto Emmet como Rosalie decidieron convertirse en conejos en cuanto mis padres despegaron...

El dicho ese que dice "el mundo es un pañuelo y tú eres mi moco preferido", nunca tuvo más relevancia que en este viaje porque, ¿qué posibilidades había de que Rosalie se encontrase en Gran Canaria con su íntima amiga Alice que vivía en Los Ángeles y a la que no veía desde hacía ya diez años?, pues se la encontró, y, ¿a qué no adivinan con quien intentaron emparejar a Alice?, con el menda lerenda que por supuesto se opuso completamente a tal emparejamiento. Alice es una chica estupenda pero su incontinencia verbal y que vivimos en polos opuestos en cuanto a gustos, fue el detonante para que me negase en rotundo a tal acercamiento, ni siquiera para el rollo de una noche, como decía Emmet, había que reconocer que la chica estaba muy bien, pero yo no soy hombre de un polvo, necesito que mi corazón lata al mismo ritmo que el de ella, llenarme de emociones, de sentimientos, en fin, necesito amor y no solo sexo...

Y aquí estaba, aferrándome con fuerza sobrehumana a la almohada que tenía sobre mi cabeza, mientras Emmet golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación sin piedad...

-Venga Edward, se que estás despierto-, gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, si no le abría deprisa acabaría despertando a toda la planta del hotel con sus gritos...

-¿No sabes leer?-, le pregunté con un tono de voz cargado de ironía y cinismo, cuando le abrí la puerta, señalándole el cartel de NO MOLESTAR que colgaba del pomo en ocho idiomas diferentes...

-Anda no seas quejica, en diez minutos traen el desayuno-, me contestó él como si nada apartándome de un empujón de la puerta para poder entrar...

-¿Porqué no has desayunado en el buffet del restaurante, o en tu habitación junto a Rosalie?-, le pregunté mientras me sentaba sobre la cama intentando calmar mi mal humor, que empeoró cuando vi que solo eran las 8 de la mañana...

-Amigo, últimamente te tengo muy abandonado, así que he decidido que pasemos una mañana de chicos-, me respondió él con esa sonrisa socarrona que, en otras ocasiones le ha servido, pero que ahora no estaba funcionando, -oh, oh, mal asunto, mi amigo Edward se está sujetando el puente de la nariz, ¿estás muy cabreado?-, me preguntó usando un tono de voz con el que pretendía dar a entender que estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho...

-¿Porqué no se te ha ocurrido ser el mejor amigo como a las 12 de la mañana?-, le pregunté mirándole a los ojos e intentando no sonreír, a fin de cuentas me era muy complicado estar enfadado con mi amigo, él era así, troglodita e inoportuno, pero yo le quería tal cual era, habíamos compartido un montón de cosas juntos, él era para mí como un hermano...

-Yo también te quiero-, me dijo él como única respuesta mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta cuando tocaron con los nudillos...

El olor a café recién hecho, zumo de naranja natural, tostadas y bollos, hizo que me olvidase de mi enfado. Mi estómago rugió con tanta fuerza que pensé se había escapado un león de la cocina...

Comimos tranquilamente mientras observábamos el mar en todo su esplendor ya que se veía desde mi habitación como si estuvieses dentro del agua...

-Entonces esta noche fiesta ¿verdad?-, me preguntó él como quien no quiere la cosa, yo sabía bien a lo que se refería, así que traté de ignorarlo a ver si se daba cuenta y dejaba el tema, hasta que recordé que la intuición no es el fuerte de mi amigo...

-Esta noche ponen un documental sobre la capa de ozono en la televisión-, le contesté mientras me ponía el bañador. No quería mirarle a la cara porque sino me iba a entrar la risa, cada vez que sacaba a relucir el tema de mi fanatismo ecologista y mi tantra de la vida sana y demás, él siempre me miraba con cara de poker y yo no podía más que estallar en sonoras carcajadas. Pero esta vez no, debía mantenerme impasible o jamás me libraría de la cita a ciegas que él, Rosalie y su amiga Alice, una vez que quedó claro que no nos gustábamos, me tenían preparada. En plan parejitas felices, porque Alice había conocido a un chico que también pensaba acompañarnos...

-Venga Edward-, volvió a intentarlo Emmet y yo solo me limité a mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro negándome y dando así por zanjado el tema. Afortunadamente mi amigo no volvió a sacar a relucir la cita a ciegas, pero que iluso fui pensando que todo quedaría así...

**LAS CHICAS**

-¿Tu crees?-, le preguntó Bella a su amiga Alice incrédula. Ambas acababan de llegar a la playa y ya estaban cómodamente sentadas, cara al mar, sobre sus toallas, disfrutando de la poca gente que había a esa hora y de lo precioso que se veía el inmenso mar ante ellas...

-Que sí, que tú no sabes bien lo peligroso que es-, le contestó Alice con total convicción...

-Y, ¿dónde está el peligro?-, le preguntó Bella sin entender...

-En la grasa-, le respondió Alice con absoluta rotundidad mientras miraba a una Bella que se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras ante la firmeza y el tono de voz de su amiga...

-¿La grasa?-, le preguntó Bella incrédula una vez que fue capaz de reaccionar ante el comentario, extraño e inesperado, de su amiga Alice...

Ambas se conocen desde hace tiempo, viven juntas en Los Ángeles e incluso estudian en la misma escuela, este año, después de superar la prueba que les da acceso a la universidad ambas tendrán que separarse. Alice desea estudiar Corte y Confección, y para ello se irá a la prestigiosa universidad de Nueva York, y Bella desee estudiar Finanzas, y está pensando hacerlo en Madrid, en la Universidad Europea, porque es la que mejor profesorado, materias y salidas laborales internacionales tienen a nivel Europeo. Así que se puede decir que este es el último verano que ambas disfrutarán juntas, después sus caminos se bifurcarán aunque las dos no están dispuestas a permitir que éstos se separen, se quieren demasiado para eso.

Este año eligieron Gran Canaria para disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones y así Bella se familiarizaba un poco más con el idioma español que, aunque lo hablaba muy bien, deseaba terminar de perfeccionarlo...

Bella y Alice son como la noche y el día. Alice es algo más superficial, desenfadada, consumista. Bella en cambio es ecológica, naturista, vegetariana, se preocupa por la capa de ozono y devora las revistas ecologistas así como los documentales de la televisión. Es incomprensible que dos mujeres tan distintas hayan congeniado tan bien, ambas se adoran, se respetan, y no hay nada que una no hiciese por la otra en cualquier momento...

-Esa mole sin forma-, comenzó a hablar Alice mientras gesticulaba con sus manos, -avanzando, avanzando-, continuó diciéndole a Bella mientras su cara se teñía de espanto, -y ves, como con su enorme mano-, continuó hablando mientras cambia su tono de voz a uno cargado de intriga y terror, Bella la escuchaba sonriendo, ya conoce lo teatral y afectada que puede llegar a ser su amiga, -se abalanza sobre ese precioso vestido que está a mitad de precio y que tú has estado persiguiendo durante la Semana Fantástica, la Semana del Camisón, los Días de la tela, e incluso, el Día de la madre-, continuó hablando Alice de manera rápida y compulsiva sin apartar los ojos de Bella que la escuchaba divertida, -lo increíble es que lo he visto día tras día, y día tras día lo he escondído entre el resto de la ropa, a riesgo de que me viese la dependienta y me dejara en ridículo-, esto último lo dijo bajando mucho su tono de voz para que solo Bella la escuchase, -el caso es que tras esa lucha, por fin llega la Semana del 50%, me levanto a las 08:45, muerta de sueño, para poder ser la primera en estrenar mi maravillosa tarjeta, esa que llevo tanto tiempo reservando para un momento como éste-, Alice hace una pequeña pausa en su relato gesticulando como sí necesitase aire, Bella no la quiere interrumpir porque sabe que eso solo serviría para que su amiga comenzase otra vez desde el principio, así que se quedó callada esperando que Alice terminase su relato, esta era la manera que ella usaba para desahogarse aunque fuese algo tan trivial como que le han quitado un trapito que ella deseaba comprarse desde hace mucho tiempo, -Y entonces viene esa gorda y lo coge y yo me quedo mirándola mientras me pregunto, ¿pero donde se va a poner esa mi vestido?, a lo mejor lo va a usar para limpiar el polvo-, continúa hablando Alice aunque ahora parece que es más una letanía para ella misma que para Bella que sigue escuchándola sin dejar de sonreír...

-Sigo sin entender que tiene eso que ver con la grasa-, le comentó Bella, aprovechando que Alice había hecho una parada en su discurso monocorde y personal...

-Pues está muy claro-, le contestó Alice mirando a Bella como si de repente se hubiese vuelto tonta, -pues que si esa señora tuviese clase se apuntaría a un buen gimnasio y no iría por ahí destrozando las ilusiones de una-, le contestó ella como si fuese lo más evidente del mundo. Su cara era todo un poema de indignación, dolor, y frustración mientras Bella intentaba disimular su risa...

-¿Y porqué no te lo compraste antes?-, le preguntó Bella intentando que su voz sonase neutra, preocupada, a pesar de que tenía unas inmensas ganas de reírse a mandíbula batiente y la cara de Alice no se lo estaba poniendo del todo fácil...

-Y, ¿perderme el gustazo de sentir esa dulce y suave tela por la mitad de precio sobre mi piel?-, le dijo a su amiga mientras usaba un tono de voz sensual y gesticulaba con sus manos acariciando su cuerpo. Bella la escuchaba sin poder evitar sonreír, -si me dijeras que es de una marca cualquiera-, añadió ella centrando su atención nuevamente en Bella que la seguía mirando sin dejar de sonreír, -pero no, es un equipo deportivo de lo más chic-...

-¿Equipo deportivo?-, le preguntó Bella interrumpiendo así a su amiga que la miraba sin pestañear, -pero Alice, si es un chándal-, añadió Bella rodando los ojos mientras escucha como Alice irrumpía en sonoros bufidos por el comentario de su amiga...

-Perdona-, le dijo Alice sin dejar de mirar a Bella que la escuchaba con suma y divertida atención, -"chándal" es una palabra políticamente incorrecta, seguro que ni siquiera está en el diccionario de la Real Academia de la Lengua-, continuó diciéndole Alice con su rostro serio, y afectado, mientras Bella luchaba con las enormes ganas que tenía de estallar en sonoras carcajadas, -el "chándal"-, continúo ella recalcando esta palabra con énfasis, -es lo que llevan las marujas a la compra, lo que yo llevo al gimnasio es un equipo deportivo, incluso admito que lo llames "prenda deportiva", pero me parece un término falto, de ahora no se lo que es, pero le falta algo, seguro, equipo deportivo es lo correcto-, terminó de decirle Alice a su amiga Bella mientras se aplicaba una generosa capa de bronceador en spray sobre su cuerpo y Bella, en cambio, se comía una zanahoria...

-No lo entiendo-, le dijo con total tranquilidad Bella una vez que ambas descansan boca abajo con sus cuerpos dorándose al sol...

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendes?-, le preguntó Alice bajando levemente sus gafas de sol de diseño para mirar directamente a Bella a los ojos...

-Te preocupas de esas marcas capitalistas y no te importa en absoluto la capa de ozono-, le respondió Bella mientras miraba a su amiga a la cara...

-Mira bonita, yo entiendo tus rollos del cosmos, de la energía nuclear, los perritos, los gatitos, y todo eso-, comenzó a responderle Alice, -incluso me convenciste para que comprara barras de labios naturales y que reciclara papel-, continuó diciéndole mientras Bella la escuchaba sonriendo, -pero lo de las lechugas me supera, nena-, le dice Alice poniéndose en pose trágica y afectada, -además, ¿qué tienen de malo los sprays?-, le pregunta a su amiga...

-No son lechugas, son verduras-, le aclaró Bella sin dejar de sonreír...

-¿Qué diferencia hay?, es comida que luego no puedes ir a quemar al gimnasio, total, una pérdida de tiempo, porque si no necesitas ir al gimnasio a quemar esas grasas tremendas de las hamburguesas, y los roscos de chocolate, entonces no conocerás a chicos altos, fuertes, con esa clase y ese estilo-, le explicó Alice a su amiga mientras acompañaba su explicación con aspavientos exagerados de sus manos, y un tono de voz erótico, -entonces no entiendo dónde vas a conocerlos, y serás una solterona el resto de tu vida, trabajarás en una empresa de embutidos viendo salchichas constantemente y oliendo a chorizo-, esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz que rozaba la tragedia, y una cara de asco digna de un Oscar, -¿es eso lo que quieres?-, le pregunta Alice a su amiga Bella, que la miraba casi sin pestañear...

-¿Chorizo?-, le preguntó Bella sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, más bien es una pregunta retórica así que no esperaba la respuesta y continuó hablando, -pobre cerdito, mientras el hombre siga comiéndose a sus semejantes nunca llegaremos a la armonía que necesitamos para que se restablezca el orden de la naturaleza-, añadió Bella mientras Alice la miraba de forma rara, como si la hubiesen salido de repente tres cabezas, algo que solía ocurrir cuando Bella deslumbraba a su amiga con su verborrea de ecologista consumada...

-Y que lo digas-, aseveró Alice confirmando así lo dicho por su amiga, pero cuando parecía que le iba a dar la razón, añadió entre suspiros y bufidos, -¿cuántos bocadillos de chorizo crees que se habrá comido la tipa esa para apartarme del camino de mi equipo deportivo de ese modo?-, se preguntó Alice, más para sí misma que para que Bella la respondiera así que ésta última ni se molesta en hacerlo, -kilos, y kilos, así no hay quien restablezca el orden de nada, siempre que la gente ande por ahí quitándole a una las gangas de la mano-, terminó de decir Alice muy convencida mientras Bella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando lo evidente, su amiga no tenía remedio...

-Eso es lo de menos, lo peor es que esa señora seguirá engordando y eso no es bueno para su salud, la grasa de los animales es muy mala para nuestro organismo-, le dijo Bella intentando, aunque sabía que era un caso perdido desde antes, hacer entrar en razón a su amiga...

-Lo que no es bueno son las croquetas esas de arroz con judías a las que me invitaste el otro día en ese restaurante vegetariano, que me quedé como quince minutos pensando si aquello era el almuerzo o un adorno de Ágata Ruíz de la Prada para una comida informal-, le comentó Alice a su amiga Bella recordando la comida que ella le ofreció a Alice el otro día para demostrarle a la incrédula de su amiga que comer sano era rico y sabroso, estaba claro que logró el efecto contrario...

-No te quejes, te viene bien comer algo que purifique tu cuerpo, el alma se alimenta de lo que ensucia tu estómago también, así no te dolería tanto que otra señora se llevase una prenda de más que de menos porque todos somos uno, y si esa señora se lleva el vestido es como si tú te lo llevaras porque el ser camina a convertirse en el ser, eso lo dijo...-, pero antes de que Bella pudiese continuar Alice la interrumpió...

-Un anciano muy sabio que se reencarnó en un cerdo que yo me comí en forma de jamón serrano en Navidades, ¿a que sí?-, le preguntó Alice muy sonriente a su amiga Bella que volvía a rodar los ojos frustrada...

-Tú riéte que algún día necesitarás encontrar la verdad de todo lo que nos rodea-, le dijo Bella tumbándose nuevamente al sol...

-Bella, cariño-, comenzó a decirle Alice a su amiga usando ese tono de voz tan dulce y tan característico de ella cuando quería conmover el corazoncito de su amiga, -si yo te quiero con locura y me encantas porque eres de ese tipo de personas con las que siempre se puede hablar sin problemas, aunque yo para hablar no tengo problemas, pero tú me entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?-, hizo una pausa para mirar a su amiga Bella que asintió con su cabeza, -que a mi todo eso del cosmos y de las vidas pasadas me supera, nena, tú que eres más lista, sigue con esas cositas a ver si algún día llego yo a entender algo, además, ¿quién sabe?, igual me terminan gustando las lasañas de berenjena-, terminó de decir Alice para después imitar a su amiga tumbándose al sol...

**LOS CHICOS**

-No se Emmet, no lo veo claro-, le dijo Edward a su amigo mientras ambos llegaban a la playa encontrando un sitio cerca del mar donde sentarse, muy cerca de las chicas que estaban ajenas a la llegada de ellos...

-Te la presento, ¿vale?, la conoces un poquito, charlas con ella, Rosalie dice que es una monada de niña, que es encantadora y que tiene mucha conversación-, esto último se lo soltó a su amigo imitando la voz de su chica, gesto que provocó que Edward sonriese...

-Osea, una cotorra con incontinencia verbal-, añadió Edward y ambos acabaron riendo a carcajadas...

-Que no, hombre, no seas negativo, a ti no hay quien te entienda, recuerda la niña aquella de la tienda-, le dijo Emmet mientras Edward le miraba sin saber a quien se refería exactamente su amigo. Su lista de amores era nula, pero la de "citas forzadas" era muy amplia...

-¿Quién?-, le preguntó Edward mientras se devanaba los sesos intentando recordar...

-La que tenía unas "orejas" de escándalo-, le dijo Emmet mientras representaba el pecho femenino con sus manos...

-Ah ya, no me gustaba nada, solo reía y ni siquiera de lo que yo decía sino de lo que decía ella misma-, le contestó Edward sin ninguna emoción en su tono de voz al recordar a la chica de las enormes "orejas", mientras Emmet bufaba frustrado...

-Pero por lo menos no era como aquella de los perros-, le comentó Emmet a su amigo mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco...

-¿La de la clínica veterinaria?-, le preguntó Edward recordando a qué chica se estaba refiriendo su amigo...

-Sí-, le respondió Emmet aún con sus ojos en blanco...

-Aquella no sabía ni hacer una O con un canuto, no abrió la boca en toda la noche, si no llega a ser por Rosalie...-, pero Emmet le interrumpió no dejando terminar de hablar a Edward...

-Oye, ya se que mi novia está muy buena, no hace falta que tú...-y esta vez fue Edward el que interrumpió a Emmet...

-Que no tío, que no, que a veces las tías tienen algo más que tetas y culo-, intentó hacerle entender Edward a su amigo que, mientras le escuchaba, movía su cabeza negando de un lado a otro...

-Sí, ya se, unas manitas que hacen unas cosas-, le dijo Emmet mientras con sus manos simulaba gestos eróticos, Edward no pudo sino acabar riéndose de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser su amigo a veces...

-En fin, tú deja de hacer de Celestino que ya encontraré yo a la mujer indicada-...y ambos se enzarzan en una conversación que solo ellos entendían gesticulando, riéndose y hablando sin parar, hasta que Edward decidió tumbarse boca abajo a leer su revista de ordenadores y Emmet se quedó sentado, con sus gafas de sol puestas, observando la playa y a las personas que poco a poco iban llegando...

**LAS CHICAS**

-No te pierdas el numerito de esos dos en el agua, menudo lote se están pegando, si es que la gente no tiene vergüenza maldita-, comentó Alice en voz baja mientras miraba a la pareja que parecía se estaban comiendo su última cena, por la manera en cómo se besaban. De repente la cara de Alice cambió del horror a la lástima mirando a la parejita de exhibicionistas, mientras le comentaba a Bella, -con ese bikini a flores, y ni siquiera de los colores que se llevan este verano-, Bella aprovechó la pausa de su amiga para girarse a mirar a la "parejita hambrienta" fijándose en el bikini que lucía la chica, un bikini que para ella estaba bien, pero para el estricto sentido de la moda de su amiga Alice, era toda una atrocidad, -claro, después no nos dan en esta playa la bandera azul europea, ¿cómo nos la van a dar?, ¿dónde está la policía de playa cuando se la necesita?-, alegaba ella mirando a un lado y a otro para después centrar su atención nuevamente en la "parejita hambrienta", más bien en la chica que en este momento salía del agua mientras su maromo no dejaba de sobarla, -¿pues no está aquella con un bañador con faldita y volantes?, si es que antes había buen gusto pero ahora, ahora la gente va a la playa de cualquier modo, y no hay leyes para eso ¿eh?, debería de haber una Brigada Anti Horteras-, terminó de decir Alice entre suspiros...

Bella regresó su atención a su revista de ecología asintiendo con su cabeza mientras soltaba unos –humm, humm-, para que su amiga escuchase que ella la estaba atendiendo...

-Y luego dicen de los animales, tanto defender a los animales y vuelta con los animales-, continuó diciendo Alice como si hablase más con ella misma...

-Los animales son seres vivos y compartimos el planeta con ellos-, le aclaró Bella a su amiga...

-Ah, me escuchabas, creí que la gamba del desierto del Gobi era más interesante-, exclamó Alice llamando completamente la atención de Bella que la miraba sonriendo...

-¿Has dicho semejante estupidez solo para que...?-, le preguntó Bella pero Alice no la dejó terminar de hablar interrumpiéndola...

-Calla, calla-, le dijo Alice a una muy sorprendida Bella, -creo que nos ha salido un admirador-, añadió Alice en un tono de voz confidente...

-Lo que tú digas-, le respondió Bella centrando su atención de nuevo en la lectura de su revista sobre ecología...

-No seas atolondrada-, la regañó Alice mientras tiraba de la mano de Bella en la que ella tenía sujeta la revista sin dejar de mirar a Emmet que la miraba a ella tras sus gafas de sol oscuras, -ese tío está muy bien, ¿no lo habré visto yo en el gimnasio?, a lo mejor es que lo conocí en otra vida anterior-, esto último lo dijo para así intentar captar la atención de Bella que estaba más interesada en su revista que en el "supuesto" admirador de su amiga...

Bella nunca había estado enamorada de nadie, simplemente no había aparecido ese hombre que pusiese su mundo del revés, ese al que le darías tu corazón sin pensártelo, y estaba convencida que ese supuesto admirador no era ni la sombra de ello, así que no le interesaba en absoluto...

-Pásame un cigarro, nena, que me he puesto nerviosa-, le dijo Alice a su amiga sin despegar los ojos de Emmet que la seguía mirando consciente de todo lo que estaba provocando en ella su mirada, si su Rosalie le viese seguramente le colgaría de los cataplines, pero jugar un poco no le hacía mal a nadie y en vistas de que Edward ni se inmutaba, ni despegaba sus ojos de la revista esa de ordenadores, tendría que divertirse solo...

-Si vas a llenar la atmósfera con tus humos pestilentes no seré yo quien te ayude-, le contestó Bella sin siquiera moverse de su posición inicial, y sin dejar de leer la revista...

-Bella, pásame el tabaco que yo no puedo levantarme para esa tontería, se notaría que pierdo el control por un cigarro, y eso queda fatal-, le dijo Alice a su amiga usando su característico tono de voz...

-Toma, pero no pienso llevarte flores a la clínica cuando quieras dejarlo porque entre las grasas de la carne, la leche que te metes en el cuerpo y encima el tabaquismo que padeces, lo menos es una angina de pecho-, la regañó Bella mientras le pasaba el cigarro a su amiga...

-La leche déjala tranquila que la tomo desnatada, y ¿con qué crees que creciste tú de bebé, con zanahorias?-, le preguntó Alice a su amiga que no pudo más que reír...

-Las zanahorias son para protegerme del sol y llenar mi piel de vitaminas que se añaden al yodo que la naturaleza me transmite en esta playa-, le respondió Bella a su amiga muy pagada de sí misma...

-Esta sí que es buena, o sea que vengo a la playa a ponerme morena y le quitas tú todo el encanto con tanta zanahoria y tanto yodo-, le dijo Alice mientras disfrutaba de su cigarrillo y de la magnífica espalda de Emmet que acababa de colocarse boca abajo, jugar demasiado con la morena podía ser peligroso para su entrepierna, y su chica no debía de tardar en llegar...

-Debes preocuparte de ti misma porque formas parte del cosmos y lo que tú hagas repercutirá en todos nosotros, si repercutes de forma positiva...-, intentó continuar Bella pero su amiga la interrumpió de nuevo...

-Mira, mira, nos sonríe-, le dijo Alice, usando un tono de voz de niña entusiasmada con su caramelo nuevo, mientras miraba a Emmet que en ese momento había girado su cabeza levemente regalándole una sonrisa a la morena...

-Estás enferma, los hombres son como nosotras solo que una cultura represiva los ha llevado a ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos, y seguro que ese, detrás de tanto músculo, solo es un cúmulo de complejos e inseguridades-, le comentó Bella a su amiga mirando ella también a Emmet que no provocaba en absoluto ninguna sensación en ella salvo indiferencia...

-Cuando una mujer tenga esos hombros, con esos músculos y ese...-decidió pararse un momento como para tomar un aire que de repente no tenía mientras miraba a Emmet, -entonces hablaremos de igualdades-, terminó de decir mientras respiraba agitadamente...

-Eso es solo la apariencia, el cosmos, el ser, es solo uno, homogéneo y único-, intentaba de nuevo Bella encauzar a su amiga, y de nuevo volvió a estrellarse...

-Hija, pareces un anuncio de papel higiénico-, susurró mirando de nuevo a Emmet y esta vez también a Edward que estaba tumbado junto a su amigo ajeno al cruce de miradas que Emmet se traía con Alice, -mira, el otro está escurrido, pero ese es de los tuyos porque lleva colgantes de maderitas, los pelos alborotados, y lee-, este comentario provocó que Bella dejase durante unos instantes la lectura a un lado para centrar su atención en el chico del que hablaba su amiga, -que lástima de hombre-, susurró Alice suspirando mientras Bella se daba cuenta de que a ella no terminaba de resultarle tan lastimoso...

**Hola gente wuapa...aquí estoy con una nueva locura idea de mi amiga Lucía 529 que quería que escribiese un OS basado en la canción La Playa de la Oreja de Van Gogh...pues les aviso que será un two shots...que no se sí existe pero me parece una bonita palabra...aquí les dejo la primera parte y en breve subiré la segunda...jajaja**

**Besotes...**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA PLAYA**

"_Si pudiera volver a nacer_

_te vería cada día amanecer_

_sonriendo como aquella vez_

_que en esa playa te encontré"..._

* * *

**Hola gente wuapa, lo prometido es deuda así que aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia...agradezco a las amigas-lectoras que me han dejado sus comentarios, aquellas otras que han agregado esta nueva locura a sus favoritos, y también a las que solo la han leído...espero que esta segunda parte les guste tanto, o más, que la primera...**

* * *

-Hija, pareces un anuncio de papel higiénico-, susurró mirando de nuevo a Emmet y esta vez también a Edward que estaba tumbado junto a su amigo ajeno al cruce de miradas que Emmet se traía con Alice, -mira, el otro está escurrido, pero ese es de los tuyos porque lleva colgantes de maderitas, los pelos alborotados, y lee-, este comentario provocó que Bella dejase durante unos instantes la lectura a un lado para centrar su atención en el chico del que hablaba su amiga, -que lástima de hombre-, susurró Alice suspirando mientras Bella se daba cuenta de que a ella no terminaba de resultarle tan lastimoso...

-El chip sustituye a los mecanismos de la naturaleza-, le respondió Bella, que ya había vuelto a centrar su atención...o al menos lo intentaba...en su revista, y quería parecer indiferente ante ese desconocido que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, cualquier cosa antes de que su amiga Alice fuese consciente de su turbación...

-Sí, y gracias al cuál tú te lees ahora esa revistilla de bichos internacionales-, le respondió Alice mientras se tumbaba boca arriba para seguir tomando el sol. Bella no parecía entusiasmada con la idea de flirtear con esos bombones así que no tenía gracia seguir con el juego. A Bella le alivió bastante darse cuenta de que su amiga desistía de su empeño de emparejarla...

**LOS CHICOS**

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea-, le comentó Emmet a su amigo Edward mientras se tumbaba boca abajo dejando así de mirar a la morena que parecía se había aburrido del cruce de miradas de ambos, mejor así, pensó Emmet, sino su chica acabaría colgándole de los cataplines, -esta noche te vienes con Rosalie y su amiguita, vamos los cuatro y si te lo empiezas a pasar mal juro que te echo un cable y digo que me duele el estómago y que prefiero irme-, continuó hablando Emmet cuando se aseguró que Edward dejaba de prestarle atención a la revista y le escuchaba...

Edward se devanaba los sesos, mientras escuchaba a su amigo Emmet, buscando una excusa para no asistir a esa "cita a ciegas". Resulta que Rosalie tenía una amiga que conocía desde la infancia y a la que no había vuelto a ver desde que ellos se habían trasladado a vivir a Madrid, habían mantenido el contacto pero sin verse, esa es la razón de que ni Emmet, ni Edward la conociesen en persona aún. Pues resulta que este verano, su amiga había decidido pasar las vacaciones aquí, en Gran Canaria, y a la primita de Edward no se le había ocurrido otra cosa que intentar emparejarle con su amiga...

-Eso fue lo que me dijiste la última vez y lo hiciste para dejarme a solas con la de las "orejas"-, le contestó Edward sintiéndose algo molesto, y bastante incómodo mientras recordaba aquella nefasta cita...

-No dirás que soy mal amigo-, le respondió Emmet mientras movía sugestivamente sus cejas de arriba abajo con esa sonrisa socarrona que Edward tan bien conocía, -aquel desafío de las leyes de la gravedad merecía ser estudiado-, continuó diciéndole Emmet sin dejar de sonreír mientras Edward negaba con su cabeza a un lado y a otro, más como resignación, -pero no se qué le habría parecido a mi Rosalie mi interés científico-, añadió Emmet y ambos acabaron estallando en sonoras carcajadas...

-Sea como sea, no-, le dijo Edward de manera tajante a su amigo cuando ambos dejaron de reír, y antes de que Emmet pudiese replicar él continuó hablando, -Rosalie es una chica estupenda y todo lo que tu quieras, pero sabes que es una pija y solo tiene amigas pijas, y no soporto a esas capitalistas consumistas-, terminó de decirle Edward a Emmet que no dejaba de sonreír ante la reticencia de su empecinado amigo...

-No, tú prefieres a las del grupo ecologista ese de los piojos verdes, o algo así-, contraatacó Emmet mientras Edward sonreía...

-Naturaleza verde-, le corrigió Edward sin dejar de sonreír...

-Pues eso, o ¿qué he dicho?-, se defendió Emmet queriendo parecer inocente de sus comentarios mordaces...

-Déjalo, anda-, terminó de decirle Edward volviendo de nuevo a su emocionante lectura sobre softwares y chips de última generación...

-Si no, mira esa de ahí-, le comentó Emmet señalando a las dos chicas, la morena tumbada boca arriba al sol, y la castaña leyendo boca abajo una revista que parecía tan aburrida como la que leía su amigo. Edward desvió la vista momentáneamente de su revista hacia las dos chicas de las que hablaba su amigo, cuando sus ojos enfocaron a la castaña que parecía absorta en su lectura, ya no pudo despegarlos de ella, como si un invisible magnetismo se lo impidiera, -no está nada mal, y lleva un rato insinuándose la muy cursi-, añadió Emmet refiriéndose a la morena que, momentos antes, había estado filtreando con él y que ahora tomaba el sol, pero Edward no la miraba a ella, él miraba a la castaña sin saber bien porqué no podía dejar de hacerlo...

-Ya-, respondió Edward mientras intentaba centrar su atención nuevamente en su amigo y no en la castaña que tanto le atraía, en cuanto vio la expresión que Emmet tenía dibujada en su cara, mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, supo lo que tenía que hacer, cualquier cosa antes que él sospechara algo...

-Es un monumento que desafía todas las leyes-, dijeron al unísono para después acabar riendo a carcajadas. Lo que Emmet no sabía era que Edward no se estaba refiriendo precisamente a la morena...

-Que no, que cuando esté desesperado ya buscaré yo-, le dijo Edward a su amigo, una vez que ambos volvieron a ponerse algo más serios, regresando así su atención a la lectura aunque ahora era incapaz de centrarse en una sola letra, en su cabeza sólo estaba la imagen de la castaña leyendo...

-Tú lo que pasa es que no piensas olvidar a la hippie aquella de las trenzas que conociste en el instituto-, le comentó Emmet usando un tono de voz irónico...

-¿Qué hippie de las trenzas?-, le preguntó Edward incapaz de recordar de quien hablaba ahora su amigo...

-Sí, disimula, que cada noche cuando te metes en la cama suspiras por su amor-, continuó diciéndole Emmet con complicidad mientras le daba ligeros toques en el hombro y suspiraba fingiendo amor...

-Quita tío-, exclamó Edward cuando Emmet se acercó hasta él más de la cuenta y le puso morritos, -no me comas la oreja, ¿cómo quieres que me acuerde de una tía del instituto si hace siglos que salí de allí?-, contraatacó Edward sin ser capaz aún de recordar de quien hablaba su amigo...

-Tampoco hace tanto-, le comentó Emmet mientras se rascaba dudoso la cabeza, como si se esforzase en recordar algo sumamente importante...

-Lo suficiente como para llevar ya un año cursado de carrera, tres tesis, dos proyectos y haber estado trabajando cinco meses de jardinero para el ayuntamiento-, le contestó Edward enumerando todo lo que había pasado, y hecho, desde la chica de las trenzas, que él aún no recordaba, hasta el momento presente en qué se encontraban...

-¿Todo eso has hecho?-, le preguntó Emmet con enorme asombro, -chaval, como te cunde a ti la vida, yo no consigo pasar de segundo de derecho-, añadió Emmet sin dejar de rascarse la cabeza...

Edward le sonrió muy pagado de sí mismo, siempre le había gustado sentirse independiente en su vida, no tener que depender del dinero de sus padres, no convertirse en un "niño de papá", por eso es que siempre había trabajado y siempre estaba haciendo proyectos, tesis y cosas que pudiesen mantenerle ocupado...

-Tú estás demasiado ocupado buscándome novia a mí como para ponerte a estudiar-,le dijo Edward sin dejar de sonreír, y aprovechando que su amigo andaba un poco despistado, mirar a la castaña que seguía centrada en su revista. Edward, de repente, comenzó a sentir celos de ese trozo de papel que era capaz de captar toda la atención de esa chica que ahora él, inexplicablemente, no podía sacarse de su cabeza...

-Hola cielito-, se escuchó la voz de Rosalie que en ese momento se acercaba a los chicos, besando a Emmet en los labios para después acercarse a Edward, que ya le esperaba de pie, para darle un beso en la mejilla, -¿qué hacen mis hombres?-, preguntó ella mientras extendía su toalla al lado de la de su chico para después quitarse la camisola que cubría su precioso cuerpo dejando al descubierto un bikini de diseño que le quedaba divino...

-Convencer al muermo de tío este de que venga esta noche con nosotros-, le comentó Emmet a su chica señalando con su cabeza a Edward que parecía ajeno a los comentarios de ambos...

-¿Cómo?, ¿qué no vienes?-, exclamó Rosalie mientras miraba a Edward, éste sabía que era una pregunta retórica así que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia en responder, ahora era cuando su prima, y su mejor amigo, le daban la brasa, -¿es ella?-, dijo de repente Rosalie, aunque más bien parecía que hablaba consigo misma en vez de con los chicos, Edward la miró extrañado, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba por parte de su prima, -No..si..¿o no?-, continuaba Rosalie con su letanía, hasta que una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara provocando que se levantase como un resorte de su toalla. Los chicos la miraban como ella se alejaba en dirección donde estaban las dos chicas sin entender porqué ella hacía eso, -Alice, Alice-, comienza a gritar muy emocionada Rosalie, la morena se incorporó y se le iluminó la cara en cuanto vio a su amiga...

-Ahhh-, gritó Alice muy emocionada mientras se abrazaba a su amiga, -¿cómo estás?-, le preguntó a Rosalie mientras ambas se daban dos besos en las mejillas pero sin llegar a rozarse, un gesto que a Bella le pareció de lo más cursi...

-Esperaba verte esta noche, que sorpresa-, exclamó muy emocionada Rosalie...

-Decidimos venir a la playa a coger algo de sol, ¿y tú?-, le preguntó Alice...

-Aquí, con mis chicos-, le contestó Rosalie mientras señalaba con su cabeza a Emmet, que miraba hacia ellas, y a Edward que había vuelto a fijar su atención en su revista igual que Bella hacía con la suya, como si ellos no formasen parte de la escena, como si no estuviesen allí...

-¿Ese es tú famoso Emmet?-, le susurró Alice a su amiga señalando a su chico...

-Siiii-, exclamó Rosalie y ambas estallaron en carcajadas mientras hacían un extraño saltito que a Bella le pareció de lo más estúpido, pero se guardó el comentario...

-Y yo llevo una hora esperando a que se fije en mí, pues sí se iba a fijar-, comentó Alice volviendo a estallar ambas en sonoras carcajadas...

-Emmet, ven cariño-, le gritó Rosalie a su chico mientras le hacía gestos con la mano indicándole que se acercara, -mira, esta es Alice-, le dijo Rosalie a su chico una vez que él ya se había acercado...

-Hola-, la saludó formalmente Emmet estrechando su mano con la de Alice...

-Encantada de conocerte Emmet-, le dijo Alice al rubio mientras batía sus pestañas queriendo parecer seductora...

Bella cada vez estaba más abatida viendo los numeritos extravagantes de su amiga y su recién llegada, además del "rito de apareamiento" que se estaba montando el rubio, de verdad que es patética la situación. Edward pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Bella mientras escondía su cara tras su revista intentando que nadie la vinculase con semejantes elementos...

-Bella cielo, ven aquí-, le dijo Alice a su amiga que trataba de pasar desapercibida tras su revista ecológica...

-Mierda-, pensó Bella mientras se ponía en pie dibujándose una sonrisa en la cara para no parecer descortés a pesar de que le apetecía estar en cualquier otro sitio que no fuera en el que estaba en ese momento...

-Esta es Bella, vegetariana y medio cósmica, pero un encantito-, la presentó Alice a una Rosalie que en seguida le dio dos besos, por supuesto volados, en la mejilla, y un Emmet que la sonrió tímidamente estrechando su mano...

-Hola Bella, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti-, le dijo Rosalie a una Bella que fingió sorpresa mientras batía sus pestañas adrede mirando a Alice que casi se desencaja la mandíbula de tanto sonreír...

-Mira cielito, esta es la chica que nos acompañará esta noche, a ver si metemos en vereda a mi primo-, le comentó Rosalie a Emmet que no dejaba de sonreír mientras escuchaba a su chica. Edward seguía leyendo deseando que la tierra lo traguase mientras Bella, que estaba ahora más pendiente de la conversación, sintió unos extraños y repentinos celos hacia su amiga...

-¿Es él?, ¿el de la revista de ordenadores?-, le preguntó Alice a su amiga Rosalie sin despegar sus ojos de Edward que aparentaba no darse cuenta de nada, -que mono-, terminó de decir Alice cuando Rosalie asintió con su cabeza a su pregunta...

Al final Edward se dio cuenta de que ya no podía dilatar por más tiempo la situación de hacerse el desentendido, así que decidió levantarse y unirse al extravagante grupo, llevaba un rato rumiando mentalmente su excusa para librarse de salir con la morena, parecía simpática pero no es su tipo de mujer, cuanto antes se librase de ese compromiso, antes podría refugiarse en la habitación de su hotel a meditar sobre porqué la morena, que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que él existe, detalle que no sabe bien porqué le molestaba, no podía salir de su cabeza...

-Hola-, saludó Edward a Alice estrechando su mano con la de ella, -ya lo siento, pero justo le estaba diciendo a Emmet que esta noche tenía otro compromiso-, aclaró Edward inmediatamente antes de que su prima, o su mejor amigo, metiesen la gamba y le pusiesen en un aprieto...

-Sí, con los mocos verdes esos que se echó de amigos en la facultad-, comentó Emmet sonriendo...

-Naturaleza verde-, le aclaró Edward exasperado mientras se sujetaba el puente de su nariz. Bella no pudo más que centrar su atención en ese chico cuando escuchó su último comentario. No solo era mortalmente guapo, sino que también era como ella, ecologista...o "rarita" como le decía Alice...

-Lo que sea, el grupo de bichos raros-, volvió a contra atacar Emmet sin dejar de sonreír. Solo Bella miraba fijamente a Edward, ahora él, como sintiendo la fuerza de la mirada de ella, también la miraba...

-Son buena gente y se interesan por lo mismo que yo, algún día se agradecerá que por lo menos unos pocos hayan cuidado la única herencia que vale la pena-, se defendió Edward sin dejar de mirar a Bella que también le miraba a él. Por primera vez en la vida ninguno se sentía incómodo manteniendo la mirada de un desconocido con la suya...

-Que gracioso, pero si habla como una enciclopedia interactiva-, comentó Alice y, antes de que ninguno pudiese hablar, añadió, -siento tener que decirte que ya tengo pareja para esta noche, espero que no te importe-, le aclaró Alice a Edward que de repente sintió como si le quitasen un peso de encima...

-¿Un chico?, ¿lo conozco?-, le preguntó ansiosa Rosalie enfrascándose ambas en una conversación, más para borregos, mientras Emmet las escuchaba...

-Hola, soy Bella-, se presentó valientemente Bella a ese extraño chico que la tenía tan fascinada aprovechando que los demás estaban enfrascados en sus cosas...

-Hola, soy Edward-, respondió él tímidamente sintiendo un placentero escalofrío cuando las manos de ambos se rozaron...

-Ay, esto es perfecto, dos lechuguinos juntos, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?-, exclamó Alice cuando fue consciente del buen rollo que había entre Edward y Bella, -dime Bella, ¿este es uno de esos encuentros que favorecen la fusión del cosmos?-, le preguntó Alice a su amiga que ahora estaba algo sonrojada...

-El cosmos no se funde-, respondieron Edward y Bella al unísono, sonrojándose nuevamente mientras los demás sonreían satisfechos...

-Que lindo, parece el encuentro de Willy y la abeja Maya-, comentó Rosalie haciéndose la simpática, Alice y Emmet estallaron en sonoras carcajadas mientras Edward y Bella se miraban fijamente intentado averiguar qué era exactamente lo que había ocurrido entre ellos que ahora parecían conectados por un hilo invisible imposible de cortar...

Al final acabaron acercando sus toallas a las de las chicas. Alice y Rosalie se enfrascaron en una de sus "profundas", entiéndase el sarcasmo, conversaciones mientras Emmet las escuchaba. Edward se había colocado al lado de Bella usando la revista que ella estaba leyendo como excusa...

-¿Qué lees?-, le preguntó él mientras cogía la revista entre sus manos, más para tenerlas ocupadas que para otra cosa, él no quería que ella se diese cuenta de cómo le temblaban las manos. Bella se obligó a centrarse también en la revista a ver si su corazón dejaba de latir como si se fuese a salir de su pecho...

-Es la revista Ecología-, le comentó ella aunque era consciente de que él sabía leer y eso que ella le acababa de decir seguramente él ya lo había descubierto...

-A mí me gusta más la del National Geographic-, le comentó Edward mientras parecía entretenido ojeando el interior de la revista consciente de que ella le miraba con tanta intensidad que el pulso de él estaba a punto de hacerle entrar en un colapso...

-Lo se, estoy suscrita-, le respondió ella y, aprovechando que él desvió sus preciosos ojos verdes de la revista y los centró en los marrones de ella, que ahora parecían chocolate derretido solo con mirarle, ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa que sale directamente del corazón y que te ilumina la cara...

-Yo también-, añadió él, sin dejar de mirarla mientras pensaba que era una mujer preciosa, regalándole a ella una sonrisa tan maravillosa como la que ella le estaba dando a él...

-Edward, ¿nos vamos?-, la voz de Emmet le sacó de su burbuja invisible, una en la que ambos se habían quedado juntos, atrapados con sus miradas, y a ninguno parecía importarle seguir así eternamente. Por una vez en mucho tiempo Edward no tenía ni pizca de ganas de irse. Y por primera vez en su vida, Bella deseaba más que nada quedarse junto a ese chico que la tenía cautivada...

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos esta noche?-, comentó Alice, con su habitual entusiasmo, una vez que todos se pusieron en pie dispuestos a despedirse...

-Por supuesto, yo tengo que conocer a ese tal Jasper que te trae de cabeza-, le contestó Rosalie, desbordante de emoción como Alice, mientras reían con esa risita fingida pero muy "in" que ambas solían usar...

-Edward, ¿vendrás tú también?-, ahora fue el turno de Emmet para incomodar a su mejor amigo que se veía nervioso. Él moría por saber sí Bella acudiría esa noche, de ella dependía que él fuese o no fuese, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le apetecía más salir que quedarse frente al televisor disfrutando de un documental sobre animales...

-¿Tú vas a ir?-, le susurró Edward a Bella, lo hizo en voz baja para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo, pero fracasó estrepitosamente porque todos estaban pendientes de ellos...

-Si tú vas, yo también iré-, admitió Bella mientras se miraba los pies evitando así que él fuese consciente de su sonrojo...

-Que lindos los lechuguinos, me encanta el "power" del amor-, intervino Alice rompiendo, a su manera, ese extraño e incómodo momento entre los tortolitos...

-Alice, por favor-, le susurró Bella entre dientes con ganas de matar a su amiga por ser tan indiscreta...

-Alice tiene razón, es la primera vez que veo que mi primo Edward desear salir sin tener que amenazarle, u obligarle-, esta vez fue el turno de Rosalie para dejar en ridículo a Edward que la miraba con ganas de matarla. Emmet sonreía socarronamente apoyando así, con su silencio, el comentario de su chica. Él sabía que esa chica no pasaba desapercibida para su amigo y se alegra mucho de ello, le dolía que Edward estuviese solo...

-Bella, nos vemos en la noche-, fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Edward antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de aquel grupo de graciosillos en que se habían convertido sus amigos...

Edward pensaba que estaría a solas, en su habitación, pensando en Bella y en todo lo que su vida había cambiado desde que ella tuvo la valentía de presentarse. En lo que él había sentido cuando las manos de ambos se rozaron, en toda esa cantidad de sensaciones placenteras que le transmitían los ojos castaños de ella, definitivamente, en lo enamorado que estaba de esa mujer a la que acababa de conocer. Pero como todo no siempre es perfecto, su idea de recrearse mentalmente en cada segundo pasado con la castaña, se vio truncada por unos inoportunos golpitos en la puerta de su habitación...

-No pienso irme de aquí hasta que no me abras-, gritó Emmet, desde el pasillo, con toda la fuerza de su voz. Discreto, lo que se dice discreto, Emmet no lo era en absoluto...

-Me gustaría un poco de intimidad-, le dijo Edward al abrir la puerta encontrándose a su amigo apoyado, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, y esa sonrisa socarrona que Edward tan bien conocía, y tanto temía, porque sabía lo que se le venía a continuación...

-¿No estás solo?-, le preguntó de repente Emmet cambiando la expresión de su cara, de la sonrisa socarrona a la más absoluta sorpresa mientras miraba a un lado y a otro el interior de la habitación...

-Estoy solo, no seas retorcido-, le aclaró Edward sonriendo mientras dejaba entrar a su amigo, él lo conocía bien y sabía que Emmet no se iría así como así...

Después de dos interminables horas en las que Edward intentó parecer indiferente al "embrujo" de Bella, donde Emmet le intentó sonsacar hasta el más íntimo de sus pensamientos hacia ella, y donde al final todo quedó en "tablas", Emmet se fue de la habitación dejando a un Edward, agotado mentalmente, tumbado sobre la enorme cama de su habitación de hotel, con la mirada perdida en el techo pensando en la mujer que, desde hacia pocas horas, ocupaba ya toda su vida...

Unas horas después Edward esperaba por Emmet y Rosalie en el vestíbulo del hotel. Hacía calor por lo que se decidió por un pantalón blanco de lino a juego con una camisa blanca que llevaba por fuera del pantalón, con unos botones desabrochados que dejaban ver parte de su vello del pecho, y las mangas subidas ligeramente mostrando unos brazos morenos y tonificados. Su pelo revuelto e indomable, como siempre, y sus ojos verdes con un brillo especial que hasta ese momento nunca habían tenido...

Él pensaba que estaba tranquilo, relajado, pero cuando su amigo y su prima aparecieron y se pusieron rumbo al lugar donde habían quedado con Alice, Jasper y Bella, se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan tranquilo como pensaba, su corazón latía muy deprisa, su pulso se sentía acelerado, y se tocaba el pelo con algo más de intensidad de la acostumbrada. Afortunadamente para él, ni Emmet, ni Rosalie, hicieron comentario alguno al respecto, a pesar de que ambos se habían dado cuenta de lo que Bella provocaba en Edward, y lo que Edward provocaba en Bella...

Llegaron a _Pachá_, una discoteca muy de moda en el Sur de la isla, no era el sitio preferido de Edward pero esa noche estaría dispuesto a acudir a un maratón de compras pijas si Bella estaba allí también...

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba, charlaba y reía, ellos se dirigieron a un reservado que previamente había sido reservado por Rosalie y Emmet...

Cuando vio a Bella, sentada a un lado de Alice y Jasper que se miraban como si ambos fuesen comestibles y estuviesen deseando probarse, con su falda vaquera corta, sus zapatos de tacón y su camiseta de tirantes, el pelo suelto, y apenas maquillaje que eclipsase la belleza natural de su precioso rostro, su corazón se saltó unos cuantos latidos y, en ese preciso momento, cuando los ojos de ambos conectaron, cuando dejó de existir todo lo que alrededor había, se dieron cuenta de que jamás podrían estar el uno sin el otro, el cosmos sí se había fundido...

Ese primer encuentro dio lugar a muchos más, Edward y Bella pasaron el verano juntos, desde primera hora de la mañana, hasta última hora de la madrugada, lo único que no hacían era compartir la cama, Edward se consideraba lo suficiente caballero como para respetar a Bella en ese sentido, máxime después que ambos se confesasen que jamás habían estado íntimamente con nadie. Ella le volvía loco, hasta casi perder la razón, pero la respetaría en ese sentido...

Se olvidaron casi de sus amigos y se dedicaron a disfrutar de todos aquellos rincones que la isla les ofrecía y en los que ellos tan a gusto se sentían. Así fue como el verano llegó a su fin, solo un día faltaba para que ambos tuviesen que separarse. Ella le había comentado que deseaba quedarse en Madrid y estudiar en la misma universidad que Edward, pero antes debía regresar a Los Ángeles a presentar su proyecto y su tesis, de su nota dependía el ingreso en la universidad...

Para Edward era sangrante pensar en que al día siguiente debía separarse de ella, sus días se habían vuelto divertidos desde que estaba junto a Bella, sonreía y disfrutaba de cosas que, hasta que Bella apareció en su vida, antes le pasaban inadvertidas, ella se acababa de convertir en la piedra angular de su mundo, y sin ella, sentía que todo carecía de sentido...

-No digas eso, Edward, debes de ser fuerte, por ti, y por mí-, le susurró ella, ambos sentados frente al mar, en una playa desierta que habían descubierto en una de sus excursiones, éste había sido el lugar elegido por ambos para pasar su último día juntos...

-Te necesito en mi vida, ¿no lo entiendes?-, le decía él con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, por que sí, él lloraba y no le importaba que Bella viese esa debilidad en su persona...

-Que regrese a Los Ángeles no significa que desaparezca de tu vida, estoy enamorada de ti, jamás desapareceré de tu vida-, le dijo ella mirándole fijamente a esos ojos verdes, ahora húmedos por las lágrimas, mientras con la yema de sus dedos limpiaba su precioso rostro...

Edward no pudo resistir el impulso por más tiempo y acercó su boca a la de Bella que le recibió gustosa abriendo ligeramente sus labios para que las lenguas de ambos se probasen con delicadeza...

-Te necesito-, comenzó a decirle ella entre beso y beso. Las manos de Edward acariciaban las caderas de ella atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo mientras ella jugaba con el pelo de él enredándolo entre sus dedos...

-¿Estás segura?-, le preguntó él, ahora la frente de ambos estaba unida, el frenesí de los besos se había interrumpido para dar espacio al corazón, ambos respiraban agitadamente, se deseaban, pero también eran conscientes de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y por eso debían serenarse, debían desnudar sus almas, porque después de eso ya no habría marcha atrás...

-Nunca lo he estado más en toda mi vida-, le aseguró ella sin despegar su frente de la de él, sin soltar sus hombros a los que ella se había anclado con sus manos como si fuese su lugar seguro...

-Yo también te deseo, te necesito, nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida-, le confesó Edward y fue en ese preciso momento que ambos dejaron de hablar sustituyendo las palabras por los besos y las caricias que se prodigaban cada uno y que lograban que ambos se sintiesen llenos, completos, saciados...

Solo el mar, en toda su inmensidad, con toda su calma, era mudo testigo de esos dos amantes que poco, a poco iban despojándose de sus ropas hasta quedar desnudos, piel con piel...

Los gemidos de esos dos amantes vírgenes llenaban la playa, el sol cubría sus cuerpos sudorosos brillando con más intensidad que otras veces. Edward bebía de los gemidos de su chica mientras saboreaba la piel de los pechos de ella, sus pezones eran adorados por los expertos dedos de Edward que cada vez se sentía más y más caliente escuchándola, sintiéndola, probándola...

Cuando Edward descendió con su lengua a todo lo largo del estómago de Bella, llegando hasta la cúspide de su centro, su botón suave y sensible, su calidez, su ternura, su exquisito sabor...en ese momento, justo cuando él chupaba su clítoris mientras sus dedos acariciaban el interior del sexo de ella...justo cuando Bella estalló en un intenso orgasmo, el primero que sentía en su vida...justo en ese momento Edward tuvo la certeza de que los ángeles sí existen, porque él tenía a uno entre sus manos...

Y el ángel se convirtió en Diosa cuando se encaró sobre el cuerpo de Edward y comenzó a probarlo con su boca, cada centímetro de su piel quedaba marcado por los besos de ella, cada suspiro que Edward soltaba envalentonaba a Bella para seguir probando el dulce sabor de él, hasta que llegó al centro de su cuerpo, el lugar donde el calor se hacía más intenso, más excitante, el lugar donde el miembro de Edward, duro y suave, palpitaba deseoso de atenciones. Bella nunca había hecho eso que estaba a punto de hacer, se envalentonó, abrazó con suavidad la dureza de él con su mano y suavemente acercó su boca a ella envolviendo la dureza con la calidez de su lengua...

Fue tan intenso e inesperado para Edward que sintió como si la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies y él fuese cayendo hacia un abismo de placer tan intenso que lo envolvió hasta hacerle jadear en éxtasis...

-Aún no he acabado contigo-, le susurró Edward a su chica colocándose nuevamente sobre el cuerpo desnudo de ella que estaba caliente y deseoso de sentirle...

-Ni yo contigo-, le susurró ella de vuelta sonriendo. Después ambos fundieron sus bocas transformando el momento en un beso íntimo...

Poco a poco el miembro de Edward se fue deslizando en el interior de Bella que lo recibió como una flor que se abre en primavera por primera vez. Su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de él, no sentía dolor, solo placer, hasta que Edward se detuvo mirándola fijamente a los ojos cuando notó la fina barrera que impedía que su dureza se enterrara dentro del templo de su diosa, de su cuerpo...

-Te amo-, le susurró ella sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que la absorbían con una pasión desmedida y que parecían pedir permiso...

-Yo también te amo-, le susurró él de vuelta hundiéndose completamente en el cuerpo de ella, pasando ambos a otro nivel, uno más intenso, más íntimo...uno del que jamás se alejarían, del que jamás saldrían...

Después de hacer el amor durante horas, explorándose, besándose, acariciándose...llegó el momento temido por ambos, el momento de separarse, ninguno quiso decir –adiós-, porque no lo sentían, preferían decir –hasta luego-, porque sí algo tenían claro es que volverían a verse...

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

-No puedo más, ya lo he decidido-, le decía Edward a su madre mientras ella le miraba sonriendo sentada al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina...

-Dale tiempo Edward, ella necesita arreglar los papeles de su universidad, no es tan sencillo cambiar de hogar-, le decía Esme con toda la dulzura que era capaz de imprimir a sus palabras mientras veía la desesperación y el desconsuelo dibujados en la cara de su hijo, él se había enamorado, y su niño no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese sentimiento...

-¿Y si no viene, y si no es aceptada en la universidad?-, le preguntó él a su madre sin disimular su turbación y su desasosiego...

Solo había pasado un mes pero para él había sido una eternidad. Cada día se llamaban, se veían on line a través del ordenador y pasaban casi todo el tiempo compartiendo sus vidas en la distancia. Ella le había comentado que su solicitud para entrar en la Universidad Europea de Madrid aún no había sido aceptada. Pero Edward no tenía paciencia, para él estar lejos de ella era como un constante puñal clavado en el centro de su corazón. Desesperado había decidido regresar a Los Ángeles, si Mahoma no iba a la montaña, la montaña iría a Mahoma. Pero Bella llevaba días intentando hacerle entrar en razón, no podía echar por la borda dos años de estudios, de esfuerzos. Al final Edward acababa ahogado en su propia desesperación, ella tenía razón aunque admitirlo fuese tan doloroso...

Los días pasaban y Bella seguía sin saber sí viajaba a Madrid o, por el contrario, debía quedarse en Los Ángeles. Edward ya había empezado las clases y cada día acudía al despacho de secretaría de la universidad para informarse en qué estado estaban las lista de pendientes de admisión, y cada día, Ana, la recepcionista, le decía lo mismo, -aún no sabemos nada-, y él se iba sintiendo el peso de la pena sobre sus espaldas...

Era una mañana como otra cualquiera, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo como si quisiese con su calor transmitir alegría, una que Edward no acababa de sentir porque cada vez se sentía más y más desesperado por la lejanía de su chica, ella seguía sin saber nada y, aunque intentaba animar a su chico cada vez que se veían a través del ordenador, Edward sabía que la alegría a ella no le llegaba a los ojos. Quizás a algunos podría parecerles que eran dos adolescentes con las hormonas incontroladas sacando de madre el asunto, pero a Edward y a Bella les importaba muy poco lo que los demás pensasen, las familias de ambos les apoyaban y ellos se amaban, esa era la única realidad, eso era lo único de verdad importante...

Ese día además Edward no estaba especialmente contento, desde que se había levantado para ir a la universidad en su casa todos estaban de lo más raritos. Su prima Rosalie se había ido, sin decirle nada, en cuanto Emmet pasó a recogerla cuando normalmente esperaban por él, así que hoy le tocaba conducir. Su madre había desaparecido temprano sin decirle tampoco nada, ella siempre esperaba por Edward y juntos compartían el desayuno, llevaban haciéndolo desde que él tenía uso de razón, pero hoy ella se había ido dejándole una nota..._lo siento hijo, hoy no puedo desayunar contigo_...otro motivo más para creer que era mucho mejor haberse quedado en la cama...

Desayunó solo y se fue, también solo, a la universidad. Ese día había más gente de lo normal, sobre todo ocupando el área de secretaría y la zona de alojamiento, porque la universidad contaba con un edificio que servía de albergue para los estudiantes que venían de fuera y no deseaban quedarse a vivir en otro sitio...

De inmediato supo que eran nuevos alumnos cuando una chica, bastante despistada, le preguntó dónde estaba la secretaría cuando la tenía justo delante. Edward ya no quiso preguntarle más Ana sobre los nuevos admitidos, ella no estaba allí, para él eso era suficiente respuesta...

Sintió un impulso y agarró su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su chica, ella estaría durmiendo, por el cambio horario, pero lo leería al despertar...

_Hola amor mío, hoy me siento extraño, un poco vacío, aunque pensar en ti como lo estoy haciendo ahora me reconforta. Hay mucho revuelo aquí, en la universidad, se que son nuevos alumnos y me entristece saber que tú no estás entre ellos. Quizás el destino nos tiene preparada otra cosa, mientras llegue yo seguiré amándote, aunque sea en la distancia..._

_Tuyo...Edward_

-No deberías sentirte así hoy, porque hoy regreso a tu lado, y esta vez es para quedarme-, escuchó la voz de Bella a su espalda, pensó que era una alucinación, hasta que se giró sobre sus talones comprobando que ella estaba allí, que era real...

Ahí estaba ella, vestida con sus vaqueros rotos, su camiseta azul, sus tenis, su pelo recogido en dos trenzas que caían graciosas sobre sus hombros, sus gafas de sol al estilo John Lennon y su collar de maderitas, ese que él le había regalado en la playa antes de separarse de ella, el que había llevado puesto durante años...

Edward sintió que todo volvía a estar en su lugar, que el cosmos volvía a girar alrededor de ellos, que por fin su corazón volvía a tener un motivo para seguir latiendo...por ella...por su Bella...

**FINAL**

**Hola gente wuapa, aquí les dejo la segunda y última parte de esta locura que empezó siendo un OS y acabó siendo un Two shot...jajaja mira que me gusta esa palabra...espero les haya gustado...**

**Besotes...**


End file.
